


Dating the Garde would include....

by soleilwrites



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilwrites/pseuds/soleilwrites
Summary: u know what it is.these are just personal headcanons, dont @ me.
Relationships: Adamus Sutekh/Reader, Stanley Worthington | Number Nine/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Dating Nine would include...

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup, i hope u enjoy these, im just tryna have fun, let me know what garde you want me to do next!!

  * calls you “babe” all the time
  * always has to be touching you ie holding you hand/has his arm around you
  * when you’re sitting on a couch together he’s basically on top of you
  * or he pulls you into his lap
  * he just wants to be close to you!!!
  * does not like when other people flirt with you
  * sometimes, if he knows that you like the person, he will play it off as if it was cool but deep down he’d really want to punch them
  * c u d d l e s
  * you are almost always the little spoon
  * he will def fight someone for you
  * obviously you’re the levelheaded one in the relationship
  * having to stop nine from getting into fights
  * he’s just generally really protective of you
  * but he knows you can stand up for yourself
  * he definitely likes stargazing
  * and picnics dates!
  * he’s very sweet around you
  * probably compliments you a lot
  * he’s super scared to tell you that he loves you
  * you’re the only person who makes him nervous
  * but he definitely tries to play it off and fakes confidence
  * but you know, and you think it’s sweet when he’s nervous, because that means he cares
  * even though we already know he goes for runs every morning, he would still go for a walk with you in the evening bc he likes spending time together alone
  * you def bicker over small things (in a healthy way)
  * he’s actually a decent cook
  * yall would def have at least one pet together
  * if it was a dog he would love to play with it and chase it around the yard
  * and if it was a cat he would lay on his stomach in the living room and play with it
  * if it was a snake or reptile he would legit just let it crawl all over him while he did chores or pushups or something
  * hes def one of those guys that slaps the top of the doorframe when he walks in a room
  * he will legit just drop down and do pushups or situps in the middle of a convo
  * he sucks at texting
  * like he will just not look at his phone for hours
  * and definitely uses too many emojis (ur not sure if it’s ironic or not)
  * he hates calling tho




	2. Dating Adam would include...

  * he’s not very fond of pda, but if you are, he’ll try his best to initiate it when he’s comfortable
  * you don’t pressure him tho
  * and he’s super understanding of your boundaries too
  * this boy has been touch starved for so long, so when you cuddle him for the first time he’s surprised by how much he likes it
  * you are usually the big spoon
  * the relationship moves slow but yall are totally okay with it
  * adam is a good texter (he replies like instantly, especially when it’s you)
  * but he also likes to talk on the phone bc he loves hearing your voice
  * adam doesn’t like being away from you for long
  * it makes him anxious
  * yall have grown really close really quickly
  * even tho adam speaks english you would learn a little mogadorian for him
  * adam does not know how to cook
  * like he can hardly cook toast without burning it
  * if left to his own devices he probably would order takeout or just wouldn’t eat
  * so he loves it when you cook for him
  * adam would love it if you baked him something
  * that boy can EAT
  * he would prob eat like a whole pan of brownies in one sitting
  * he would be very supportive of you
  * he is very neat and would prob make the bed every morning
  * he’s totally fine with nights in, just watching a movie on the couch
  * dust would always curl up on the couch next to you guys
  * adam would DEF be a trekkie
  * sorry that one isn’t debatable
  * he’d be surprised at how accurate the show is and he’d relate to spock and data




End file.
